


After the Party it's Me and You

by Kngo1995



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, The Bachelor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kngo1995/pseuds/Kngo1995
Summary: This is a bachelor AU because I watch too much trash TV. James is the bachelor but this is a Supercorp story. Lena Luthor is on the bachelor to revamp her image after Lex has been convicted of mass murder, She is also there in hiding as Lex tries to kill her. Alex is there to protect her and she will fall in love with the other contestants but I have not decided who yet. James falls in love with Lucy. And Kara is the production assistant threat helps Lena. Oh and Cat is Chris Harrison. This is my first fic so I am still trying to figure stuff out.The title is from the song After the party by the Menzingers





	1. Chapter 1

    Lena Luthor is not a stranger to limos. CEO, billionaire, sister to a mass murderer, Lena isused to both long limo rides and anxiety inducing situations. But as the limo rolls to a stop in front of the bachelor mansion Lena feels more nervous than she has in at least a decade. Lena is not there for the right reasons, but when Cat Grant reached out to her with promises of good publicity and safety, Lena was strong armed by both her board of directors and the police to take the deal. All Lena had to do was convince James Olsen to keep her around until the finale.

   Lena takes a deep breath and steps out of the limo, making eye contact with James and raising an eyebrow.

“It’s good to see you again”

James does not think it is good to see her again, Lena can tell by the way his smile grows fake and his eyes widen and she knows that convincing him to allow her to stay will be just as difficult as she expected. Acting quickly before James could say something offensive on camera Lena turns to the closest production assistant and quickly whispers “If you want me to stay here, I need to speak to James. Off camera.”  The assistant looks over, blue eyes wide “I’m sorry I don’t think-“

Lena interrupts desperately “just five minutes give me five minutes… what’s your name?”

“Kara” and then Kara takes off faster than Lena has ever seen anyone move, whispering something to Cat Grant. Within five minutes all the cameras shut off and Lena approaches James, taking another deep breath.

“James, do you remember playing chess with Lex?”

James looks up confused “Lena, that was decades a go I don’t see what that has to do with anything, he is a murderer now, we aren’t friends and I don’t trust the Luthors, what are you doing here?”

Lena makes eye contact with James continuing on with her flashback “ You and Clark could never beat him could you? He was always so calculated so good at being three moves ahead and he never made a mistake.”

James nods not breaking eye contact and Lena knows she has his attention. So she continues “Do you know how Lex got caught? I’m sure you do seeing as you took the photos of his arrest and Clark wrote the article, the police were given evidence from an unknown source, when have you known Lex to make a mistake like trusting the wrong person?” “when have you know him to lose at chess?”  

It clicks then for James, he continues the story “Clark and I never beat him, but you did once and after that he never let you come hang out with us, he was so mad.”

Lena nods then, answering James’ unasked question and then says to him “I made him mad again James, his trial is set for right after this show finishes filming and he’s trying to kill me before then, his final stand before his inevitable conviction. Cat and the police decided this is the most unexpected place for a billionaire to be, and the agent they assigned to me can keep a close eye on me here. I also need the publicity to turn L-Corp around, make it a force for good. I am not here to fall in love with you James, but please let me stay.”

James takes a deep breath and nods, not fully trusting Lena yet but seeing that maybe she wasn’t as bad as he thought, maybe, he thinks, they can be friends.   

Lena looks up seeing the production assistant she had talked to earlier, Kara, in the corner give her a smile and a thumbs up. With a confused look on her face Lena gives her a thumbs up back.

They make Lena redo her entrance, this time Kara sits next to her as the Limo makes a loop around the mansion, talking a mile a minute, giving Lena advice on how to make a good impression with the cameras, Lena doesn’t hear a word but notes how happy Kara looks, how bright blue her eyes are. Somehow Lena’s nerves from earlier disappear.

Lena steps out of the limo again, and this time James smiles, as Lena makes a joke about how long it has been since they have seen each other, smiles at the camera and walks into the mansion to face the other women as Kara gives her another thumbs up.

When Lena gets into the mansion she immediately sits next to the only face she recognizes, Alex Danvers.

“They made, you a contestant? I thought you would be crew.”

Alex sighed, “I lost a bet with my sister who works in production, she said if I had to be here to protect you it would be easier if I lived in the house. But look we aren’t supposed to know each other and there is free alcohol” and with that Alex Danvers, Lena’s FBI agent tasked with protecting her walks away, towards the bar.

Alex must have been intimidating enough to keep the other girls away because as soon as she leaves the four other girls descend upon Lena.

“Are you Lena Luthor?”

“Why are you here”

“Don’t you know James?”

“What were you talking to him about”

Lena was about to answer with a snide comment when in the corner of her eye she sees Kara holding a sign “Cat, says to be nice”. So, Lena sighs replying “Yes, I am here to find love, I knew James decades ago, we were just catching up, what did you say your names are?”

“We didn’t say, and it’s really not fair you already know him but it doesn’t matter because he is going to fall in love with me.” A bleach blonde woman snarls a Lena and her and 3 other women stalk away. Kara rushes to Lena, “Sorry that was Leslie she’s our villain.” And Kara shrugs unsure of what to say next to reassure Lena.

Lena is about to reply when she hears a familiar voice. “Lena, it’s good to see you, my sister really downplayed how hot James is.” With that Lena turns to look at Lucy Lane, the lawyer she first went to when she found the evidence that would incriminate her brother. Lucy got taken off the case do to her relationship with Clark Kent via her sister but she and Lena had become friends, both understanding what it is like to be overshadowed by a sibling.

Lena is not sure why Lucy is there but she is glad to have a friend. Lucy reads her mind saying “Cat Grant called saying that I would be good for ratings because James is best friends with my brother in law and when that didn’t work she gave me a spiel about how America needs to see a smart woman with a career in law fall in love. But between you and me I think she wanted you to have a friend since she is using your infamy for ratings.”

Lena just nods overwhelmed for a second as she sees Cat Grant walk into the room.

“Okay Ladies! It’s time for the cocktail party are you ready to see our bachelor!”

The women cheer and James walks in, immediately Lucy grabs him with a wink to Lena and whisks him away as the 25 other women looked on jealously.

While the women are distracted Cat Grant, sneaks up behind Lena “Look happier, America needs to like you Luna”

Lena rolls her eyes” You’ll get your ratings Cat.” And Cat just smiled like she knows something Lena doesn’t and points to Kara “This is Krista, she will be the production assistant assigned to you, listen to her and tell her if you have problems, I am very busy keeping this show afloat so do not bother me unless its an emergency” and with a smug smile Cat Grant went off towards Leslie likely to rile her up.

Lena looks to Kara “Isn’t your name Kara?” and Kara just smiled and said “Yes but its not important now go talk to James.”

Lena nods, talks to James and as the night goes on Lena grows tired as she watches the other women drink and get to know each other. Alex spends most of the time alone drinking whiskey, and Lucy sits next to Lena while they both field glares from the other women. When James returns it is to give the first impression rose, which goes to Lucy.  For the rest of the night the other women try to find James before the rose ceremony while Lena wonders how she ended up in the bachelor mansion of all places.

At the rose ceremony, Lena is shocked when she receives the first rose. James looks at her and whispers “Thanks, for what you did” and Lena just mumbles a thanks blushing as she returns to her spot. Eventually Alex and Leslie both get roses and Lena does not even know the names of the 3 women who go home. Cat dismisses them all and the women return to their rooms.

Lena walks outside instead, not ready to face the other women yet and needing a moment alone. She hears footsteps behind her and turns to see Kara with a worried look on her face.

Lena looks at her, until Kara speaks “Are you okay?” and Lena feels overwhelmed and angry all of a sudden. So she takes it out on Kara.

“You don’t have to pretend to care. I know this is your job, I know you are manipulating all of us for ratings, you don’t have to pretend to be kind.

Kara takes it in stride she has heard worse from Cat and replies to Lena

“This may sound naïve, but I believe in this show, I think its important, I think that people can fall in love here and beyond that America needs to see James, the first black bachelor fall in love because representation is important, and even you are important. America gets to see a strong woman who is more than her name. Here at the bachelor we have the power to change perspectives while helping people find love. I don’t pretend to care I do care.”

Lena looks up at her “Changing perceptions huh have you considered being a reporter?”

And Kara replies “No not really, I have my hands full with this.” Lena looks at her thoughtfully “you could have fooled me” she says with a smirk.

Kara blushes nervously and changes the conversation away from her life, asking Lena if she wants her to leave.

Lena replies with a soft “no” and the two women sit in silence together, each one unknowingly comforting the other as the first night of the bachelor ends.         

    

          

   


	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, you don't have to wait a week apparently, you get this now. I don't have a beta so sorry about mistakes. Also I'm playing around with different points of view so I hope this is okay. Let me know what you think!

   Two group dates, two one on one dates, and one week to make it happen. James has the power to pick who he wants to see during the week but Cat Grant is the one who manufactures the romance and the one who makes America fall in love. Twenty seasons of the Bachelor and Cat Grant has fought hard to make the show more than a romance show. She has listened to her viewers finally convincing the personifications of white male privilege executives to allow her to cast a Black man as the bachelor but she wants to do more. Cat Grant is ready to show her viewership all the different ways strong women can fall in love, but she knows that in order to make that happen the first televised dates are crucial. On top of all of that Cat has also given herself the duty of saving Lena Luthor both literally and metaphorically in public eye.  Normally Cat would not bother helping a woman who most people would consider the epitome of privilege but Cat Grant is not most people and she knows that Lena Luthor isn’t either.

  Cat Grant remembers seeing Lena Luthor at various events for the rich and famous noting how by the end of the night Lena would learn the names of everyone on the staff, how one time when an older rich man got handsy with a waitress Lena Luthor stepped in seemingly out of no where deftly saving the day. The man was never seen at the high-end functions again. Cat knew that although Lena Luthor was no underdog she had a soft spot for them, and so when Lena Luthor needed help Cat had decided somebody ought to lend her a hand.

  But now Cat was had an issue, how to make all of the storylines in her head come to fruition when dealing with the unpredictability of humans. Cat decides to start with date planning as she gets up to yell at a PA to send her the names James has sent her. She hopes Lena is on a group date because she has already planned that date.

 

   Lena was not used to living with twenty-five other women. So far, she has tentatively befriended three, four if she counts Kara, her production assistant. But Leslie and her crew were beginning to drive Lena insane. She can only handle so many conversations about why she will never be good enough for James before she accidentally confesses she is not even interested in him. Luckily Sam, her new friend, Lucy and Alex are helping to keep her grounded.

A few days after the first rose ceremony Cat walked in with the first date card. A group Date listing out the names “Lena, Alex, Sam, Lucy, Eve, Leslie and Lyra let’s get to know each other don’t be a robot.”  

The women begin to freak out but quickly get dressed for their date. Lena turns to Kara who tells her to keep it casual, so Lena puts on jeans and a sweater, tying her hair back in a ponytail. All the women on the date step into the limo and Lena is pleasantly surprised when they arrive at a school.  Cat Grant meets them in the front and announces that they will be working in pairs to recruit young girls from the school’s after school program to build robots with them, and after 3 hours of building they will battle the bots, the winning pair will get extra time with James. In the mean time James will go from group to group taking pictures and interacting with the women.  Lena quickly realizes that there is an odd number of women and knows what is about to happen. Cat announces the pairs “Alex and Sam, Lyra and Eve, Lucy and Leslie, and Lena because of your vast knowledge of robotics and engineering you will work alone to keep it fair.” Cat then opens the doors to the school and Lena looks around the gym trying to figure out how to speak to children. Lena turns to Kara in a panic “Kara, how do I? I am supposed to be likable how do I talk to a child?” and Kara is about to respond, about to reassure her when in her periphery Lena sees a young girl hunched in a corner looking worried as three mean looking girls approach her. Lena rushes over beating the three girls, asking “What is your name?” quietly the girl replies with a soft whispered “Liz” and Lena knows she has her team.

 

Alex Danvers loves her younger sister but that does not mean she cannot also plot revenge against her for making her be a contestant on the Bachelor. The straightest show on television which is unfortunate for Alex who is definitely a lesbian. On the Brightside, her partner for this date, Sam, is both nice and gorgeous unfortunately, Alex has never been good at conversing with humans let alone beautiful ones.

Sam breaks the awkward silence by taking Alex’s hand to guide her towards a group with young girls easily convincing the girls to be on her team. During this time Alex grows more comfortable, she loves kids and Sam is particularly easy to talk to as they design their robot help the girls put it together.

At some point Sam mentions her daughter, Ruby and Alex can see how much she misses her, so Alex steps into the role of comforter, drawing upon her experience with Kara to comfort Sam. Alex makes a mental note to get Kara to allow Sam a moment to facetime with her daughter.

Over the course of a few hours Alex is having such a good time with Sam she forgets she wants to kill her sister.

Eve and Lyra are about to begin their task when they hear Leslie behind them “I hope you two don’t actually think you will win.” Leslie than winks at them and stalks away, a furious Lucy Lane trailing behind her. Eve and Lyra already know they won’t win the challenge, it is obvious the date was designed for Lena Luthor who has already gotten a child and is tinkering away on what looks like a professional battle bot. With this in mind they find some girls but spend more time waving at James and his camera trying to get his attention.

Lucy Lane cursed the universe for making her be stuck with Leslie who has so far sent more time complaining about the other contestants than she has trying to complete the task. Lucy sees Lena give her a sympathetic look and Lucy trails behind Leslie taking the moment to ogle James, and remind herself why she is here.

 

Kara spend a lot of time in her job observing people, guessing what they will do and turning these observations and guesses into good television for Cat Grant. Kara is good at her job, great even, the first PA under Cat Grant to make it more than 1 season and yet Kara finds herself unsure what to do about Lena Luthor. Currently she needs to convince Lena to step away from the robot and her new friend Liz in order to interact with James. Kara approaches Lena  with this in mind tapping her on the shoulder and saying “Lena, you need to interact with James.” Lena rolls her eyes turning to Liz and very seriously says “Liz never play dumb to impress a man you are strong be with someone who loves you for that but I play to win.” and Kara watches in shock as Lena takes a wrench removing one of the major parts of her robot. “James” Lena calls drily “I need your help adding this part, my lady arms cannot handle this” Liz and Kara both giggle as Lena raises one eyebrow and James strolls over. “Lena, you and I both know you can do this more quickly and accurately than me.”

“But James how else was I supposed to get you over here, now be my white knight”

As Kara observes the easy banter she ignores the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Finally, when time is up the women hand the remotes to their robots over to the girls and it surprises no one when Lena’s bot decimates the competition. Leslie grumbles “Lena is just showing off, a laser? Poor sportsmanship.” But Lucy rushes over to hug Lena and Alex gives her a salute.    

Lena goes to claim her prize which really just involves her talking to James, he spends the whole time asking about Lucy and Lena gushes about how nice she is. James then gives the date rose to Lucy and Leslie uses it as an opportunity to mock Lena for gaining extra time but still losing the rose. Lena doesn’t care but based on Kara’s advice she pretends to be upset for the cameras.

The rest of the week goes by quickly, Diana Prince and M’gann both get one on one dates and roses and the other group date seems to go well but Lena does not play close enough attention to see who gets the rose.

Finally, it is time for the Cocktail party and Lena shakes off her nerves and continues to interact with the other women. The house it seems has divided itself into two, part of the house siding with Lena, recognizing she is more than her name, and the other part of the house, led by Leslie determined to show Lena was a snake like the rest of the family, and on the Bachelor for the wrong reasons. Lena, to her credit, seemed unaffected and if anything amused. She is there for the wrong reasons but James knows that so she refuses to fell bad about it. The only time Lena is bothered is when her brother is mentioned but she doesn’t show it.

Alex who has never been a fan of bullies seems to take her job of protecting Lena to the next level ensuring that she is never alone to be accosted by the other girls, this allows them to get closer and Lena begins to notice when Kara slyly removes alcohol from Alex’s reach during the cocktail parties. Lena finally asks Alex about it and is surprised when Alex reveals Kara is her sister Lena makes a mental note to ask Kara about it later.

When the rose ceremony arrives 5 women go home including Eve, there are tears but after the cameras capture the drama they shut off and Lena heads outside to her spot while the other women turn in.

“So is this going to be a thing now?” Kara, says quietly as she sits beside Lena. Lena looks over raises an eyebrow and replies “If you want it to be, no one is making you stay here” Kara smiles and jokingly says “Well Cat assigned me to you so…” but she says it with a smile so Lena knows she’s joking. Lena returns the smile but her voice grows serious “how come you never mentioned Alex is your sister?”  and Kara sighs “It never came up, and besides we are here for you.”

Lena looks up a resigned look on her face “I’m tired of everyone knowing everything about me, or talking about me I want to know you Kara, distract me”

With another smile Kara says “Lena I don’t think anybody really knows you, I don’t think you let them.” And she begins to do what she does best which is nervously babbling. She tells Lena about growing up with Alex, about the pillow forts they built and dragons they slayed together. Lena laughs as Kara told her about pretending to be Supergirl, and about how Alex has always been a protector how Alex did not know how to be anything else. Lena begins to reflect on how different their sibling relationships were. Lex loved Lena but always wanted to be the best, Alex never wanted to be anything other than Kara’s sister. Kara senses that Lena is getting too far into her own head and without thinking she says goodnight to Lena, kissing her on the cheek. Kara is so embarrassed she rushes away not noticing the way Lena’s eyes widen her hand coming up to touch the place Kara kissed.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time I hope to get more James and Lucy, more Alex and Sam and a Danvers sisters scene. Also there will be the standard post cocktail part Lena and Kara moment. Also just like the actual bachelor you probably won't know the names of the girls until we get to final 8 haha. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am going to try and post once a week or once every other week depending on my schedule. But the format of this fic will be like the show so each chapter will be a week on the show. If you have any ideas of characters you want to see as contestants let me know. I need more! Also who do you think Alex should be with? Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
